Volidana: Birthright
(Note: Special Thanks to Brody, Xavin, and Volskywalker who were instrumental in the genesis of this story which ends shortly after the log entitled "Sacrifice in Arc XII: The Marionette’s last dance) ~You’re supposed to be hiding, Volidana~ Volaujuon’s voice echoed loudly in her mind. ~I am hiding~ Volidana shot back, from her hiding place in one of the many crevices of the cave, but she was glowing a bright pink at having been caught. ~You opened your mind. It’ll be easy to find you~ he laughed victoriously. ~Maybe I wanted you to find me~ Volidana suggested. ~And maybe you just lost your concentration like always, Voli~ ~It’s a downright silly game anyway~ She answered defensively as Volaujuon poked his head into her hiding place . ~It’s only silly because you never win~ ~No it’s silly because I don’t like shutting my mind completely. There’s no reason to. I prefer to share my thoughts. I’m proud of them~ ~ It’s supposed to teach self control~ Volaujuon explained in mock serious tone as he squeezed his lithe young body into the opening to sit next to her. ~ I have plenty of self- control. I know enough to block others out so they don’t overwhelm me…I haven’t lost it yet have I? Quite a feat being so close to your goofy mind ~ ~You’re the odd one, Volidana. Where your thoughts go off to, Volir alone knows. Always wondering what’s up in the heavens~ ~ Maybe Volir has something special in mind for me~ ~Oh really?~ The body’s of both young Vollistans are suffused in a warm pink glow as their lips touch softly. ---- I have to go, father. It’s what I was meant to do. Volir has seen fit to open the rest of the galaxy to us for a reason~ Volidana explained one last time as she stood before her mother, father, and lifelong friend Volaujuon with a packed satchel at her side. ~Just because one can do a thing , doesn’t necessarily mean you should do a thing, daughter~ he replied ~ Aliens are so prone to violence~ Volaujuon put in. ~That’s only because they haven’t been shown the path to peace as Volir’s chosen have. We must go among them and set their feet on the way~ ~What if you are changed by their violence and your own peace is shattered.~ Volidana gave a sad smile and kissed her mother’s cheek ~I will not forget all the lessons you and Daddy have taught me. Volir will be my center and mother vollista will protect me.~ She embraced each one final time before boarding the shuttle off to her future Volidana sat in her quarters on the VES Minerva reading the unexpected request from home: There is some confusion yet in the caves of Vollista as to the best policy to take with offworlders. Others of us are gravely concerned over the potential abuse of this technological power on Vollista itself, and the possibilities of alien culture harming our own civilisation…..It is especially important to us to ascertain whether these violent tendancies show up only in a small fraction of the race and whether they respond well to reasonable discussion, and whether advanced technology may somehow inspire the impulse to violence or avoid suppression of it. We have paid close attention to your address to Vollista via public airwaves, and it appears that you wish to help on this point and that you are in a position to do so. We would be appreciative if you would keep in contact with us, Volidana, and share your insights on those aliens you live with now as you have them." Volidana, feeling very pleased that her opinion has been sought, sat long into the night composing the following response: I will be quite pleased to act in Volir’s service and yours in anyway I can. To simply write about what I see and feel is not a troublesome task, but I fear that my insights will not give any clear answer. If there is one thing I can say for certain is that other species are even more confusing when you live among them, but I can also say that I’ve had the opportunity to see the best and worst of other races. I definitely know that not all beings are violent. I know this because Volir’s wisdom has placed me in a crew of what I truly believe are good people especially Colonel Porter. He is not perfect in any sense nor do I agree with every decision he makes but I believe he makes an honest effort to do right and promote peace. Despite being a military vessel, I think he truly believes our mission is one of exploration. I find that violence committed by other races does not chiefly stem from a malicious wish to do evil but from a weakness and inability to control negative emotion,s namely fear and anger but I do believe there is hope. I believe that increasing knowledge of what one does not understand decreases fear. I also believe, from witnessing the actions of my crewmates that they also have the ability to learn to control their anger. Some have already acquired this ability through their own learning and practice while others require teaching." Volidana stands trying desperately to peer around the gathered group of marines blocking the entrance to the commercial quarter of Concordance Station "Somebody ask Mr. Temple if Private Volidana can be of use now" Senior Guardian William Temple takes note of her after a few moments and hollers out "Follow after us and see if you can locate him….hopefully you won’t have to go into the Cove itself" Volidana nods and follows obediently, actively fighting the tension threatening to grip every muscle in her body. She is frightened. She has never been in contact with the mind of an assassin and is not particularly anxious to do so now, but she does want to help as she promised Colonel Porter she would do. She can feel the excitement of the marines around her. They have been tracking Leonard Carstairs, suspected assassin of Solon Riral unsuccessfully for several days and most are more than ready to have a crack at the bastard. Everyone had his or her theories on the man’s motives for the assassination. Colonel Porter suspected the Sivadians who were at odds with the newly formed alliance the Concordance of Free worlds or an individual from the Keep Earth Pure movement, a radical anti-alien movement whose actions have already laid waste to the planet Earth. Whatever the reason, the action is abhorrent to Volidana and she only hopes she can help resolve the situation without further violence. Just as she is about to reach out her mind Carstairs taunts the Marines from inside in the tavern and in they rush as if the taunt has opened floodgates. Alone in the hall, Volidana attempts to locate the man, but is hit only by a wave of chaos, the force of which buckles her knees and causes her to sink to the ground. Gathering her strength, she tries again. This time she nearly makes contact with Carstairs but he slips away at the last moment. Her frustration and concern mounting Volidana summons the courage to ease herself just inside the door of the tavern. Barely inside, the door she is met by a pair of piecing eyes "Ah, a daughter of the Kamir. Come to see Daddy?" said a voice that sent a chill through her bones. world began to spin around her. The rest of the world disappeared and she could only see Carstairs at a great distance. She felt bile rise in her throat as her anger rose within her, .Then a whirl of voices began around her, Volajuon’s voice Volidana you’re supposed to be hiding. Kamir: Come to see Daddy? Her own voice answering: "I’m am no child of yours. I’m a child of Volir and Vollista. Your wickedness has no part of me…violence is caused by inability to control fear and anger…We’ll do what has to be done Volidana….come to see daddy…Daughter of volir…inability to control…fear…supposed to be hiding…what must be done…come to see daddy…inability to control…hiding…whatr.must be done…no reason to hide my thoughts..proud..fear..control"…..Without thought the pistol sprang to her hand and she fired over and over .."GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Commander Staunton was standing above her "Private, what have you done?" '' ''She looked about her hands were drenched in blood. Her mother, father and volaujuon were all there too looking down on her horrified "I…" Thunk! Volidana’s fist strikes the wall and she is jolted wide awake by a stab of pain. Her eyes dart around the darkened crew facilities. Her nightclothes soaked with sweat her body trembling. Her breath coming in short gasps. ~It was a dream. You didn’t kill anyone...no blood. You’re alright~ she tells herself making every effort to calm herself, the images fresh in her mind and one more voice left to echo in her head, Colonel Porter’s, questioning "Did you escape unharmed?!" BACK TO MAIN PAGE Category:OtherSpace Stories